Conventionally a metal washer is fitted over the threaded end of the shaft resting on the upper shoulder of the unthreaded portion of the shaft and then a cylindrical plastic sleeve is fitted over the lower end of the threaded portion of the shaft. A felt washer is then slipped over the plastic sleeve, followed by the cymbal which has a circular hole in its center. A second felt washer is then usually placed over the cymbal and a wing nut screwed down upon the upper felt washer to hold the cymbal onto the cymbal stand. Usually the shaft is positioned vertically, but may be tilted or even horizontal.
The purpose of the felt washers is first to protect and cushion the cymbal as it moves on the shaft of the holder preventing damaging contact with the support stand or retaining wing nut. Additionally the felt acoustically insulates the cymbal from the mounting hardware. Felt varies in flexibility depending on the size of the spaces between the fibers and layers of the felt washer. The weight of the cymbal will over time crush the felt material thus limiting the movement and function of the felt washer. The flexibility of the felt governs the cymbal movement, when struck, and the sound of the cymbal
This conventional means of mounting the cymbal on the cymbal stand has proven generally unsatisfactory. While providing some protection of the cymbal, the felt washers tend to dampen the vibration of the cymbal, and provide unsatisfactory sound from the cymbal.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.